Yaoi Hentai 2008!
by MissLujuria93
Summary: Un instituto donde ni siquiera el más inocente se salva de caer en la tentación, ¿será el kitsune cpaz de resistirse a ella? FELIZ 2008!
1. comienza el nuevo año

-¿estás completamente seguro de lo que estás diciendo, Kakashi? Esas acusaciones son muy graves y no creo que unos chavales de 15 y 16 años sean capaces de cometer tantas bajezas en un instituto privado…-comentaba un hombre esbelto, de cabello blanco y largo hasta las pantorrillas y rasgos por más varoniles, observando con un deje de sorpresa y preocupación al más menor-no digo que me parezca mal que lleves a cabo esa inspección, al fin y al cabo tu eres el jefe, pero creo que te estás precipitando antes de averiguar…

-ya es suficiente, Jiraiya-cortó el menor mirándolo de forma amenazante-está decidido, estoy seguro que en este centro hay más violencia, acoso y perversión de lo que he visto en toda mi vida y desde luego no por nada multitud de alumnos becados han exigido el traslado inmediato e incluso han denunciado sufrir agresiones bastante graves a causa de ciertos mocosos depravados que no tienen nada más que hacer que hacerles la vida imposible a los que si quieren ser algo en la vida, mi objetivo es eliminar a esos listillos pervertidos y lame culos del mapa

-Vaya…que radical-murmuró Jiraiya con los ojos como platos-muy bien, no hay modo de persuadirte, pero procura no alertar al director sobre el tema, recuerda lo nervioso que es Umino y la facilidad con la que se altera…

-lo sé, lo sé-musitó mosqueado moviendo la mano despectivamente-por ahora solamente echaremos un vistazo-concluyó ingresando en el centro escolar más rico y conocido del Japón, a la vez que el más peligroso y repleto de una perversión que no conocía límites…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en un apartamento no muy lejos del lugar un joven de cabellos dorados y brillantes a causa del sol que se colaba curioso por las rendijas de las persianas y orbes cielo despertaba perezosamente de su sueño pesado, se frotaba los ojos con fuerza llegando a producirse escozor, con torpeza buscó al tacto el dichoso despertador que sonaba estruendosamente retumbando en sus oídos, con un prolongado bostezo terminó de desperezarse y se alzó de la mullida cama, caminando hacia el baño para tratar de despejar el sueño, el timbre de la calle le hizo reaccionar, el rubio caminó hacia su puerta chocándose con los muebles completamente sonámbulo, sin a penas reparar en su escasa vestimenta, abrió con desgana dejando ver a un mosqueado Sasuke en frente suya, el azabache yacía cruzado de brazos con cara de pocos amigos mientras el rubio permanecía quieto cual estatua.

-¿Qué quieres…ahhh-bostezo-Sasuke teme?

-veamos, a noche me hiciste venir a las 4:30 a.m. para preguntarme una chorrada sobre de qué color era mi ropa interior, me estuviste entreteniendo tres horas contándome tus complejos de "colegiala pija" con tus ridículos calzoncillos de betty boop que por cierto hay que tener huevos para usar esas cosas para dormir y más si te vas a casa de un amigo a joderle la noche y para colmo te llevas las llaves de mi apartamento, ¿debería tener algún motivo para venir, Naruto?-pregunta con sarcasmo sin ocultar su evidente enfado.

-es que…es que… me daba vergüenza y por eso fui a preguntarte y… y…¡¡y para que lo sepas no era tan tarde!! Eran las 21:30

-si, claro, en México, ¡pero en Japón eran las 3:30, estaba muy cansado y lo que menos me apetecía era estar aguantando las gilipolleces de un crío plasta y reprimido hasta las 6:15 y que encima me deje en la calle el resto de la noche!

-Sasuke, me estás gritando… cálmate ¿si?-avisó asustado.

-¡A lo mejor es que intento decirte sin partirte la cara que para la próxima vez si quieres confesarte vayas a una iglesia y de paso te metes a monja, por que encima de baka eres virgen!

-me sigues gritando… ¡¡además!! ¿¡Por que tienes que recordarme cada vez que te enfadas con migo que soy virgen!? ¡Que yo sepa no tiene nada de malo, a diferencia que tú y los demás sé hacerme respetar y no voy de cama en cama como si fuese un…! ¡¡Eso!!-concluyó.

-lo que pasa es que estás marginado por ser el único en el instituto que aun es virgen y te descargas con migo que soy el único, por ahora-advierte-que no pasa de ti

-Sasuke, ¿te han dicho alguna vez que eres un cruel acusica?

-…-cara de "what"-¿qué me has dicho? Seguro que ni tú te enteras de lo que me llamas, dobe ¬¬

-lo que pasa es que te falta vocabulario, Sasuke baka, y sé perfectamente lo que te he llamado, eres igual que los otros tan solo os preocupáis del sexo, desvirgar, las orgías y el rollo sadomaso, parece que pensáis con el pene en vez de con la cabeza y me hiere que por que alguien no sea un guarro hentai como vosotros lo echéis a un lado y lo tratéis como si fuera una mierda, ¡y te aseguro que no soy el único virgen del instituto! ¡Hay muchos que aun lo son y a mucha honra! ¿¡Te enteras Uchiha!?

-Mira, la cuestión no es quien se deja follar o no, ¿te das cuenta de cómo hemos acabado por una estupidez? En definitiva venía a pedirte las llaves del apartamento, más que nada por que sin ellas no puedo entrar y si no puedo entrar estaré aquí a fuera y si estoy aquí fuera, no podré estar dentro…

-Sasuke, no soy imbécil

-perdona "don intocable" creí que con tus dos dedos de frente no tendrías suficiente para ver la realidad del asunto…

-¿¡me estás llamando subnormal!?

-no, te estoy llamando cortito de mente, lo cual viene a ser lo mismo pero de una manera más suave, ya que la señorita es tan sensible que no puede aceptar que le digan las verdades a la cara

-pues si solo has venido a insultarme ya puedes largarte-el menor pareciese querer derramar un par de lágrimas dolidas por las palabras del azabache-definitivamente…eres cruel-le da la espalda e intenta caminar, pero el moreno le sostuvo del brazo firmemente obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Naru… ¿Estás llorando?-preguntó retirando suavemente las cristalinas gotitas que inundaba los ojos cielo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de esa gentil caricia.

-no…es que…me sudan los ojos…serás baka-susurró titubeando, al moreno se le hizo una imagen por más encantadora que sin querer despertó sus hormonas que se disparaban a presión, la cual comenzaba a notarse debajo del ajustado pantalón del pijama-y suéltame ya que me haces daño-le retira el brazo.

-está bien, dame las llaves de una vez ¿quieres? No creerás que voy a ir así a clase-Naruto se ausentó unos segundos buscando las dichosas llaves, acto seguido se las entregó al azabache, quien se salió al exterior bajo la mirada atenta del ojicielo, este se secó las lágrimas ruborizado y se dispuso a darse una ducha fría para desentumecerse de una vez, era increíble la manera en que le afectaban los comentarios hirientes del que se suponía era su mejor amigo de infancia, con el que siempre había compartido todo y desde su entrada al famoso instituto se habían visto claramente distanciados, puede sonara antiguo o simple como a veces Sasuke le hacía saber, pero sus principios le llevaban a ser limpio, puro, sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que los demás pensasen de él, el echo de no haber sido profanado no era una vergüenza ni un motivo de deshonra para él, al contrario, pensaba conservar su virginidad para aquella persona que consiguiese ocupar un lugar importante en su corazón, solo entonces sería capaz de entregarse en todos los sentidos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ahh…hum…s-Sai… ¡ahh!...ohh...¡oooohhhhh!-gemía un extasiado Gaara siendo embestido con fuerza bruta sobre un pupitre de su aula, la cual aun no estaba abierta gracias a que se había apresurado a llegar temprano al instituto, un chico moreno de cabello más bien corto (comparado con el de Sasuke) y orbes noche arremetía lascivamente contra el Sabaku sin importarle chillar cual poseso ante tal placer rodeando su excitado pene, el cual crecía por segundos a causa del estado bullido de sus hormonas animales, sentía como si estuviese ardiendo en una hoguera a cien grados, su cuerpo era bañado por brillantes gotas de sudor, que resbalaban inclusivamente del cabello, que se movía al ritmo de las violentas estocadas, el moreno lo descoyuntaba gimiendo como un salido sexual mientras masturbaba sin pudor alguno la tremenda envergadura del pelirrojo, golpeando de tanto en tanto la próstata con picardía nata en él, de tanto en tanto disminuía considerablemente el ritmo de los golpes relajando la cadera, para segundos después volver a la carga con una fuerza y una rapidez asombrosas, Gaara deliraba de placer y pura excitación, mientras trataba de todas las formas posibles no gritar.

El moreno mordisqueaba con voracidad la blanquecina espalda, mientras los testículos chocaban en los muslos del Sabaku, intensificando el contacto para más lujuria del ojinegro, quien se cansó de esa posición y se alzó repentinamente, obligando al menor a hacerlo a su vez, esta vez lo incitó a colocarse boca arriba , Gaara obedeció y apoyó las piernas abiertas en dos sillas facilitadas por Sai, dejando un amplio y excitante campo de visión que puso burro a Sai, el pelicorto cargó toda su potencia y lo sacudió cual torbellino, calentándose ante el sensual sonido del ano del menor al ser penetrado tan aceleradamente, le agradaba el sexo duro y lo sabía muy bien, era por eso que no se contenía las ganas de partirlo en dos, continuaba cada vez más fieramente hasta asfixiarse, gimiendo roncamente al sentir los órganos interiores del ojiazul contraerse y oprimir su masculinidad, Sai no pudo contener un alarido por más perverso que retumbó en las paredes del aula abochornando a Gaara, solo que este no conseguía abrir los ojos del intenso grado de excitación en el que se hallaba, tan solo jadeaba exhausto ante tal frenético movimiento, el moreno salió de él sin delicadeza alguna, posicionándose delante suya y sosteniéndolo fuertemente del cabello sangre.

-venga, cómetela-ordenó pegando la rosada boca a su palpitante miembro, Gaara no lo pensó dos veces y succionó como si la vida le fuese en ello, inundando el grueso y bien dotado sexo con besos y cálidas mordidas que desesperaban a Sai de sobremanera, Gaara bajaba disimuladamente por sus testículos, pegando algún mordisquito en la piel del escroto, sacando un varonil gruñido de Sai, quien lo impulsó hacia su centro de placer incitándolo a aumentar el ritmo, Gaara permanecía sumiso y obediente a pesar de su carácter frío e impasible, ni siquiera el mismo creía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, tan solo se dejaba hacer cual cordero ante un hambriento lobo, por que así se sentía Sai en ese instante, como una fiera hambrienta difícil de saciar, la puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejando pasar a un pasmado Sasuke, quien observó divertido a la pareja, Sai dejó de embestir su pene en la boca de Gaara y lo sacó con fastidio, Gaara le dirigió una mirada por más amenazante al azabache.

-por mi no os cortéis, solo que como os pillen el director y el de inspección lo tenéis claro-se burló acomodándose en su sitio.

-oe, ¿y ese amigo tuyo, no que siempre vas con esa monjita?-siseó Sai apoyándose provocativamente encima del pupitre del Uchiha menor, quien le sonrió sensualmente paseando dos dedos por los finos labios del pelicorto, quien comenzaba a endurecerse ante la penetrante mirada del Uchiha sobre él.

-la "monjita" vendrá más tarde y yo vengo con quien me da la gana, así que no me toques los huevos desde por la mañana Sai-chan o voy a tener que dejarte sin polla, ¿lo pillas? (más claro el agua XD)

-vaya, que susceptible sasu-chan-susurró Sai aun apoyado en el asiento del azabache-no sabes como me pones cuando te cabreas…-acaricia un mechón azabache que cubría el rostro de Sasuke.

-pues yo me pondría más cachondo viéndote en medio de un incendio, seh me da muucho morbo imaginarte ardiendo con un litro de gasolina y gritando como la comadreja cobarde y sucia que eres…

-uy esto no me gusta-se dijo el pelirrojo vistiéndose rápidamente, conocía de sobra a los morenos y sabían que las dos bombas de sexo de konoha's high school eran fáciles de explotar, con sumo tacto trató de llevarse a Sai a su asiento, pues a mirada ensoñadora de Sasuke le estaba intimidando de sobremanera, pero Sai al igual que el Uchiha no era de los que desistían en una posible pelea y desde luego no iba a ser menos que Sasuke, ambos se sostenían las miradas haciéndose los grandes machos, el lenguaje verbal era completamente innecesario, sus miradas desafiantes y cargadas de orgullo lo decían todo, para ellos dos el año no comenzaría pacíficamente, o al menos eso pensaba el pelirrojo.

-dices eso pero no me niegues que te pongo…-dijo Sai creídamente manoseando los hombros de sasuke lascivamente y pasando una mano por el fuerte pecho.

-mira chaval, a lo único que puedes poner tu es a una mona, lo siento Gaara-el pelirrojo le mira ofuscado-y dudo mucho que le hiciera mucha gracia montárselo con tigo

-¿ah si? No decías lo mismo el año pasado, ¿o se te olvidó como gemías que parecías un potro mientras te follaba en la mesa del comedor?

-gilipollas, lo que pasaba es que eras un bestia y me ardía el culo más que pompeya ¬¬

-ahora ponme excusas, si son te gustó, ¿por qué no te quejaste?

-lo hice, tenías que haberte visto con los ojos salidos y babeando con esos pelos bi color que parecías una mofeta en celo joder

-ya, lo que te pasa es que tanto tiempo sin meterla te está afectando, ¿verdad, Saxo-chan?-sigue provocando.

-tu quieres cobrar ¿no?-Sasuke comenzaba a enfadarse seriamente.

-jeje no te ofendas, pero… yo que tu me estaba quietecito y no me buscaba problemas…

-jeh, ¿me estás amenazando?

-kukuku-rió Sai acercándose demasiado al oído del azabache, quien tembló asqueado ante el contacto de la respiración del moreno en su níveo cuello.

-¿a qué viene esa risita estúpida?

-a que te irías a tomar por culo sin si quiera despeinarme…-responde el pelicorto ofensivamente.

-No, gracias, a quien parece gustarle irse a tomar por culo es a ti, no eres más que una puta a la que todo el mundo monta de forma gratuita-el comentario del Uchiha pareció herir al pelicorto.

-eso me ha dolido, Sasuke-Sai acariciaba maliciosamente el flequillo considerablemente largo de Sasuke, tironeando de este con la clara intención de lastimarlo.

-no es personal, pero me jode tu presencia, Sai-chan

-a mi también me jode tenerte justo delante mía y me aguanto las ganas de reventarte de una patada en los…

-bueno ya está bien-cortó Gaara temeroso sosteniendo al pelicorto firmemente del brazo-lo siento Sasuke, no queríamos molestarte-se disculpó el Sabaku arrastrando literalmente a Sai con el, Sasuke le despidió infantilmente con la mano, mientras Sai le sacaba el dedo del medio completamente ofuscado.

La sirena que anunciaba el inicio de las clases sonó estruendosamente alarmando a los tres jóvenes, quienes adoptaron una posición tipo estudiante maduro y responsable al escuchar la voz de su tutor hablando con el director al parecer muy seriamente, Sasuke al estar justamente al lado de la puerta de salida pudo escuchar claramente de que trataba el asunto.

Un joven pelinegro, de ojos afilados y mirada seductora ingresó quedamente en el aula, jugueteando levemente con un mechón de su largo cabello amarrado elegantemente en una cola, dirigió una mirada a Sasuke al notar cierta tensión en sus orbes noche, en las cuales tenía un tic nervioso para nada disimulado, los demás alumnos fueron ingresando seguidamente y acomodándose en sus respectivos asientos, el rubio llegó el último a toda leche acomodándose al lado del azabache, quien le miró curioso, cosa que fue percibida por Naruto, quien le desvió la mirada.

Pov Naruto 

(Maldita sea, ¿por qué tiene que mirarme así? Me pone nervioso… nunca me había alterado tanto sentirme observado por nadie y menos con Sasuke… es mi amigo ¿no? por que tendría que sentir tanta vergüenza cuando me mira…pero…pero…arch acabo de pelearme con él hace un momento y no puedo enfadarme por más que lo intento…es que es tan…creído y…cruel cuando se lo propone… además siempre me pone nervioso que me miren fijamente, ¿Qué diablos quiere? He llegado tarde ya ¿y qué? Tenía sueño, ¿por qué me mira de esa forma? ouch me está poniendo malo)

Pov Sasuke 

(¿Qué le pasa ahora? ni que me le fuera a comer, además tan solo he hecho que mirarlo, cada día está más raro y más irritable… pero nunca se había puesto tan nervioso, soy su amigo ¿no? por qué tendría que sentir vergüenza cuando le miro…pero…pero…arch acabo de pelearme con él hace un momento y no puedo enfadarme aunque lo intente….es que es tan…crío y…delicado cuando se lo propone…además siempre me pone nervioso que me desvíe la mirada… ¿qué diablos quiere? Ha llegado tarde ya está, ¿por qué me niega la mirada? Duch me está mosqueando)

-muy bien chicos, les informo que últimamente están habiendo demasiadas novedades en el centro, los alumnos piden traslados sin cesar y varios agentes de policía se han visto obligados de irrumpir en nuestras clases bochornosamente para dirección y el profesorado, por lo cual he decidido encomendaros a alguien que de seguro os será de gran ayuda en el tema de la educación sexual, les presento a Hatake Kakashi, sexólogo especialista en toda clase de temas relacionado con el sexo, las drogas, enfermedades de transmisión sensual etc…-explicaba Itachi mientras el peliblanco corroboraba a su izquierda seguido de Iruka, quien al ser el director del centro se vio obligado a participar.

-exacto, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el objetivo del subdirector y el señor agente, así que si no les importa estos primeros meses las clases serán reducidas mientras el señor Hatake les explica las intenciones de su "proyecto"-cortó Iruka mirando cortadamente a kakashi mientras hablaba a sus alumnos-así que si no hay pregun…-seis manos seguidas de otras cuatro se alzan-si, ¿quieres decir algo Sai?

-si, en primer lugar no somos críos, sabemos perfectamente lo que es el sexo y sabemos sus consecuencias y créame que disfrutamos practicándolo-mirada cómplice a Gaara-tan solo los monjes y las monjitas impotentes y reprimidos continúan con el envoltorio sin abrir juh-risita socarrona-así que si ofender esto me parece una verdadera gilipollez, ¿por qué no va a enseñarles a mojar a los niños de preescolar? Seguro les falta más información que a nosotros

-buen concepto, me complace que me des tu opinión sin reservas este…-kakashi se rasca la nuca pensativamente.

-Sai-le informa el pelicorto.

-Sai…pero para tu información los niños de preescolar están mucho más informados que vosotros, y sin ofender Sai por lo que he podido observar si sientes tanta afinidad por el sexo deberías saber que millones de mujeres entre 15 y 16 años de tu edad, quedan embarazadas y contagiadas de enfermedades muy peligrosas que podrían haberse evitado con las debidas precauciones, y lo mismo es para los hombres, bien es una ventaja tener inclinaciones homosexuales ya que no se corre el riesgo de embarazos no deseados, pero igualmente las enfermedades y los riesgos de contagio están patentes, así que yo que tu no estaría tan pasota y me limitaría a escuchar a los mayores ¿si?-Sai asiente algo molesto.

-bien, os informo de que hemos decidido restaurar las habitaciones del centro, ya saben que esto es un instituto privado y por tanto puede considerarse igualmente un internado, ya que las tres cuartas partes de el constan de una constitución similar a estos, podéis observar una tabla al salir de clase donde se seleccionan vuestros compañeros de habitación, en algunas actividades serán necesarias varias personas ya que se realizaran ejercicios en grupos, espero no haya ningún problema…-absoluto silencio-bien, comencemos la clase…


	2. como tigres y leones part I

-chicos, con calma-tranquilizó Kakashi, viendo a una avalancha de alumnos aventándose unos a otros por llegar hasta la dichosa lista, los únicos que permanecían quietos eran Naruto y Sasuke, quienes esperaban pacientemente a que los demás chicos se dispersaran, cada cual miraba por él mismo, escucharon varios reclamos de algunos y algunas que al parecer no estaban de acuerdo con sus compañeros de habitación, entre ellos Sai y Gaara, quienes atacaban a Itachi llenándole la cabeza de reclamos y exigencias.

-¡¿qué coño significa eso?! ¡¡¿por qué me han puesto de compañero con ese canijo reprimido?!! ¡¡Exijo un cambio, pónganme con Gaara!!

-no me vengas con gilipolleces Sai, por si no te has dado cuenta aquí no eres un niño de mamá y no vamos a estar todos pendientes de ti, así que cállate ¿quieres?-soltó el Uchiha mayor claramente mosqueado, Sai soltó una mueca de fastidio, aun así no tuvo por más que asentir con un leve bufido, mirando fulminantemente a Naruto, quien tembló presintiendo lo que vendría después.

-Sasuke…que… ¿Qué nombre…pone al lado de Sai…en la lista?-preguntó titubeando del nerviosismo.

-el tuyo-cojonudamente cortante ¬¬

-no…puede ser…-el rubio se acerca temerariamente a la lista-¡¡ ¿pero por qué?!!

-jódete, precisamente de 32 alumnos le va a tocar con ese-se mofa Sasuke cruzando los brazos en una pose divertida-tienes compañía, Sai-chan

-cállate Uchiha o te parto la cara-amenaza Sai tajante.

-no hay huevos-responde Sasuke en la misma posición que antes.

-veamos si los hay o no cuando te los meta por el culo

-¿eso es una amenaza, Sai-chan?-tono cargado de sorna.

-que te follen…

-juh mientras no seas tu con mucho gusto

-ja, que más quisieras

-Sasuke, Sai, peleas a fuera-advierte Iruka seriamente, ambos chicos se ignoran mientras caminaban hacia sus acompañantes.

-bueno gaa-chan, me parece que vamos a tener que soportarnos algún tiempito-musitó Sasuke dándole unas amigables palmaditas en la espalda, Sai sintió ganas de matar al Uchiha menor por dirigirse de esa manera a SU Gaara, lo único bueno era que tendría al ojiazul cerca, no podía negar que en cierto modo no era tan mal plan tener a Naruto en la misma recámara, dios cuantas veces se habría masturbado gimiendo el nombre de ese espectacular rubio a escondidas, lo reconocía, le ponía cachondo y más aun sabiendo que era virgen, lo encendía de sobremanera sentirse dentro de ese redondito y bien formado trasero, aunque siempre lo insultara y lo humillara todo era mera apariencia, ¿no decían que los que se pelean se desean?

-muy bien narutin, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos acomodando?-pregunta incitantemente al oído del menor, quien se encoje sintiendo cada rincón de su cuerpo estremecer ante el tono pervertido de Sai.

-si…yo…iré luego si no te importa…-respondió cortadamente.

-como quieras, vamos Gaara-llamó al pelirrojo, quien pareciese estar muy entretenido hablando con el azabache, el pelicorto lo agarra del brazo arrastrándolo literalmente con él, obteniendo una mirada de reclamo de Gaara.

-bueno, vayan acomodándose con sus respectivos compañeros, excepto el rubio, quien miró tímidamente al Uchiha mayor.

-Itachi-san…

-¿qué quieres?-responde secamente.

-¿no…no podría pedir un cambio?

-lo siento Naruto, las elecciones ya están hechas, te podríamos cambiar de compañero solamente en caso de agresión o cualquier otro conflicto considerable

-ya veo…-suspiro.

-no te preocupes, si tienes algún problema con Sai dímelo y te cambiaré de compañero ¿estamos?

-si…gracias, Itachi-san-sonrisa zorruna.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ahh…Neji…para…nos pueden ¡ah!...ver…¡¡ah!!-gemía un chico pelinegro de ojos de igual color y cejas por más pobladas, enterrando las uñas en la fuerte y nívea espalda del ojiblanco, quien lo bombeaba brutalmente mientras introducía un consolador de un tamaño considerable al mismo tiempo que su sexo, llevando al más pequeño al paraíso del erotismo-ahh…Neji… ¡ahh!...duele… ¡ah!

-ya se te pasará…mmm…no sabes…lo rico que se siente follarte…hum…tienes un culito de primera-el ojiblanco arremetía duramente contra el pelinegro, masturbándolo al ritmo de las violentas estocadas, Lee no era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos del gusto, tan solo se aferraba a las sábanas de la cama en la que era aventado, el mayor había sabido darle un buen uso a su nuevo cuarto, ya que el profesorado estaba demasiado ocupado tratando los asuntos de la inspección como para andar vigilándoles, sacó el hinchado miembro del estrecho ano, bajando entre las largas y tostadas piernas, Lee se sorprendió con la repentina acción de Neji, quien subió levemente un pequeño interruptor rojo del consolador con malicia.

-OH DIOS-bramó el pelinegro al sentir unas potentes vibraciones sacudirlo hasta la médula, inconscientemente comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, gritando extasiado mientras sus muslos temblaban impulsados por las vibraciones, creyó arrancar las sábanas de puro placer, tuvo que comerse el labio inferior para evitar gritar, cosa que calentaba a Neji de sobremanera, terminó de alzar el interruptor al máximo, gimiendo lascivamente al sentir los glúteos del menor masajear su próstata al ritmo de las descargas, ya que el ojiblanco montaba sus caderas-oh Neji…DIOS siiiiiiiii-el pelinegro explotó manchando las blancas sábanas, respirando dificultosamente.

-lo ves…te dije que te acabaría gustando, Lee-susurra libidinosamente mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja con lujuria in contenida-no sabes como me calientas cuando gritas así…-reduce las descargas-me dan más ganas de partirte en dos…

-ah…Neji….ah…a sido…incre…ible…ohh…-suspiraba el menor temblando de excitación-quiero más…onegai…

-como quieras, pero yo que tu no usaría ese tono para rogarme…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-AH…si…oh siiiiii… SAIIIII (me recuerda a un anuncio de champú XD)-gemía Gaara en una cantina, con el moreno entre sus piernas, enterrado en su sexo, mientras metía y sacaba frenéticamente una lata de refresco del rojo trasero, mientras el pelirrojo chupaba y lamía la larga e hinchada hombría del moreno, Sai gemía como un asqueroso salido, apretando el redondo y blanco trasero hasta dejarle marca-sigue…sigue…ahhhhhh…

-que siga… ¿estás seguro, gaa-chan?-pregunta maliciosamente, relamiéndose con lascivia nata en él, el pelirrojo tembló violentamente, tragando saliva ante lo que se le avecinaba…

-¡como no! Sai-chan si de follar se viviese no pasarías hambre kukuku-Sasuke ingresó riendo divertido, mientras Gaara avergonzado se apresuraba a cubrirse con sus ropas, Sai le dirigió una mirada amenazante.

-¡¡Uchiha!! ¡Es la segunda vez que nos interrumpes! ¿¡A qué cojones estás jugando!?-Sai se mostraba claramente irritado.

-calma, calma, si te calientas más luego te va a costar bajarla

-si serás…

-vengo a informaros que el jefe de inspección ordena que todos estemos en la sala de actos con nuestros compañeros de habitación, así que vestiros y moved el culo, aunque por lo que veo ya habéis sacudido lo demás…

-Sai, vayámonos ¿si?-se apresuró Gaara al ver la furia en los ojos del pelicorto-Sai…por favor…

-ve tu, yo te sigo…-le besa suavemente los labios-no te preocupes, no pasará nada, lo prometo

-bien…nos vemos Sasuke-el Uchiha menor asiente amigablemente, tanto él como Sai se miran desafiantes, el pelicorto acecha al azabache mientras se acerca felinamente a él, atrapándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-¿qué crees que haces?-pregunta Sasuke forzando el agarre-déjame

-no-corta secamente acariciando con deseo el níveo cuello-vas a ver cual peligroso puedo llegar a ser…cuando me calientan, Sasuke…


	3. como tigres y leones part II

-hum… ¿dónde se supone que está la 208? Esto es enorme…-musitó Naruto hecho un lío mientras trataba de localizar su recámara-creo que voy a tener que esperar a que venga Sai-suspiro.- ¿¡qué hay que hacer para encontrar una simple habitación en este centro!?

-¿algún problema, Naruto?-pregunta kakashi de repente ensimismado con su inseparable "Icha Icha Paradise", (y dice ser un inspector de seguridad en el cual pareció ver una foto bastante comprometedora de… ¿Iruka?-te veo algo…perdido

-¿Eh? Ah… es que…no me aclaro muy bien con los números-goterón.

-no te preocupes, te llevaré a tu recámara, la verdad con tanta instalación que esto más que un instituto parece el laberinto del fauno una película de terror bastante buena por cierto xD uno no sabe ni donde está parado

-eh…si, g-gracias-sonrisa zorruna y un extraño tic en el ojo derecho.

-Naruto, ¿estás nervioso por algo?

-¿eh? ¡No, no, que va!-que se te ve el plumero chaval ¬¬U

-ya…si es por Sai puedo pedir un cambio y ponerte con Sasuke, os lleváis bien y por lo que veo sois "íntimos" desde muy temprana edad…

-si…pero no creo que Sasuke acepte sin más, él pasa de mí…además odia que me vean con él, creo que siente vergüenza por que aun soy…

-¿virgen?-interrumpe el peliblanco, obteniendo un leve cabeceo del menor, quien se hallaba sonrojado hasta las orejas-¡no digas tonterías! Sasuke es un buen chaval…no te lo había dicho, pero aquí entre nos creo que le pones-guiño pervertido de kakashi y la cara de Naruto hecha un poema (O//////O)

-¡Oiga!-reclamó más rojo que el cabello de Gaara, el peliblanco rió divertido ante la carita encantadoramente ruborizada del rubio, quien hizo un adorable puchero claramente de enfado.

-está bien, no te enfades, acompáñame, sé un atajo, con un poco de suerte conseguiré que no te pierdas esta noche…

-¿c-cómo esta noche?

-¡Ah! ¿¡Que no lo había dicho!? Hemos decidido el director del centro y yo que sería mejor pasar una noche de prueba para determinar la distribución de las parejas

-¿Eh? ¡P-pero yo no…!

-no te preocupes, estaréis bajo total vigilancia y cualquier problema que tengáis tendréis completa libertad para iros a vuestras casas… ¡sin problema!

-ya…bueno es que yo…yo no sé si…

-¡No te preocupes chavalote! Ya oíste al director ¿verdad? Esto es una inspección, mi trabajo es localizar cualquier disturbio e/u incidencia que se pueda presentar

-si, si, me ha quedado claro-joer me aburro xD kakashi que el chico no es subnormal ¬¬#

-vale, vale, de todas formas consultaré con Itachi-san un posible cambio de compañero, creo que ese muchacho y tu no estáis hechos el uno para el otro…

-oiga, no se pase de listo ¬¬-gotaza de kakashi xP.

Mientras, en los vestuarios…

-oye comadreja asquerosa, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?-preguntaba el Uchiha menor entre confuso y cabreado, los ojos de Sai reflejaban un deseo y lujuria in contenida, eso impacientaba a Sasuke, no es que le asustase, Sasuke Uchiha no tenía miedo a nada, o al menos eso creía él, ¿Entonces por qué no le golpeaba y se largaba de allí de una vez? Por más que quisiese sus piernas no reaccionaban, cada músculo de su cuerpo yacía rígido sin responder a ningún movimiento, tan solo estaba pasmado observando al pelicorto desnudarlo provocativamente.

-no me mires así, luego me pedirás que siga…-siseó Sai mordisqueándole lascivamente el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, mientras el níveo y firme torso era descubierto lenta y tortuosamente, el moreno acercó los dientes al largo y blanquecino cuello, rozándolo levemente, intensificó el contacto resoplando excitantemente con la única intención de calentarlo, lo cual estaba consiguiendo, ya que el azabache comenzaba a presionar ambas erecciones con fuerza, la mirada hechizante de Sasuke no ayudaba mucho a relajar el ambiente-no me mires así que me estás poniendo todo palote…

-jódete, está visto que no puedes mantener el regalito dentro de su paquete ¬¬

-jeh…-la mirada pervertida de Sai más que excitarlo le estaba poniendo de los nervios-veamos si luego dices lo mismo…-prácticamente ambos estaban desnudos, a penas el azabache tenía aun puestos los boxers que raro estando cerca de Sai ¬¬ Sasuke sonrió pícaramente y se posicionó sobre Sai, presionando la palpitante erección del pelicorto contra su estrecho trasero.

-ahora que lo dices…-susurra insinuante devorando el cuello del pelicorto, quien emitía leves gemidos masajeando el redondito y bien formado trasero del Uchiha, se veía realmente apetecible moviéndose de arriba abajo en una danza por más erótica que volvía loco al moreno-tengo que admitir que follas bien…además, hace tiempo que no tengo sexo duro-Sai sonrió más abiertamente ante las insinuaciones del azabache.

-mmm… ¿no te parece que hace algo de frío aquí dentro?

-mejor…por que me estoy poniendo muy caliente…-el tono acosador de Sasuke era por más alentador y lo que no digo…

-humm…-relamida-seh…nos va a hacer falta algo de frío jeje-el de debajo acariciaba pervertidamente las esbeltas caderas del Uchiha, sintiendo su "amiguito" crecer hasta límites insospechados-me vuelves loco…

-¿te gusta eh?-asentimiento-¿te gustaría que te arrancara la piel y te lamiera todo el cuerpo…que se mezclaran nuestros sudores…y te montara toda la noche?-Sai estaba más inclinado que la torre de pizza-¿quieres follarme eh?-pregunta lujuriosamente cabalgando encima suya.

-hum…seeeeeeehhhhh…quiero follarte todo el día y toda la noche-el moreno estaba demasiado caliente.

-hum…pues va a ser que no-Sasuke se alza repentinamente, dejando a Sai con el cipote bien alto-hasta luego "dios del sexo"-se mofa saliendo del probador con una sonrisa por más socarrona y triunfal.

-¡no me dejes así…Sasuke!-llamó el pelicorto tratando nulamente de disminuir su abultada erección-joder, me pone a cien y luego me deja el muy cabronazo…se la tenía que haber metido cuando tuve la oportunidad-bufó molesto.

Gaara estaba esperando impacientemente pegado a la habitación que compartía con el azabache, quien llegó sacudiéndose elegantemente un mechón que cubría su rostro.

-¡ya era hora Sasuke! ¡Ese hatake kakashi ha estado preguntándome por ti todo el tiempo! ¿¡Se puede saber donde está Sai!?

-yo que tu vigilaría un poquito a tu novio…está bastante salido-susurró al oído del ojiazul, quien le miró extrañado a la vez que molesto.

-Sasuke, no tengo nada contra ti pero me gustaría que dejases de meterte en mi relación con Sai-musitó claramente ofuscado.

-¡Sasuke, espera hijo de…!-Sai sale despelotado corriendo hacia el ojinegro, quien trata de contener una risita por no molestar a Gaara-g-Gaara…-susurra alarmado al ver al Sabaku estrechar peligrosamente la mirada-escucha, no es lo que parece no, solo quería follarse al amigo de su novio xD

-¡serás capullo!-tremenda bocetada que va a impactar en la cara de Sai, quien ni siquiera le mira a la cara, limpiándose orgullosamente la sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior.

-¡no vuelvas a golpearme en tu vida!-el moreno le devolvió la bocetada directa al rostro, Sasuke fue más rápido y apartó al pelirrojo tomándole por el brazo en un auto reflejo, Gaara trataba de reprimir las dolidas lágrimas que trataban de empañar las orbes cielo.

-te odio…eres un bastardo-el pelirrojo se infiltró en su recámara dándole la espalda a su "amante", quien trató de detenerlo sin mucho éxito ya que Gaara le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¿estarás satisfecho no? Ahora ya me has acabado de joder el día-Sai marchó furioso chocándose con los demás alumnos sin alguna consideración.

Riiiinnnngggg-pésima interpretación del sonido de un teléfono móvil xD

-¿qué?-contesta tajantemente el azabache, un tanto ofuscado ante el tono de Sai usado anteriormente para dirigirse a él.

-¡Sasuke!-llama un asustado Naruto-¡ayúdame!-T.T

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué te pasa, por qué demonios me llamas si aun estamos en el instituto?-gotaza.

-es que…sniff…m he perdido…sniff…¡¡no sé donde está mi recámara!!-llanto.

-espera, espera, ¿no estaba el jefe de inspección acompañándote?

-si…pero me separé de él y no sé donde estoy

-…-goterón de los gordos-joder, lo que no te pase a ti…muy bien, ¿Dónde estás exactamente?

-no sé…creo que en…¡¡yo que sé teme, te digo que me he perdido!!-una venita comenzaba a hincharse en la frente del kitsune-.

- vale, espera que voy a pedir ayuda…-Sasuke al rescate, aguante Naruto!!...me parece que estoy bebiendo demasiada cola u.u

-kuso… ¿Dónde estoy?-el rubio miraba a su alrededor cada vez más nervioso, ¿qué haría si no conseguía salir de su posición?-espero que Sasuke se de prisa… ¡quien me manda a mi pararme para coger una moneda!

-PUTO SASUKE-se oye un grito estruendoso de Sai, quien empuja al rubito a dentro de su propia recámara, dejándole ver que había estado delante de esta todo el tiempo.

-joder…vamos no me digas-Naruto quiso morirse ante eso, ¿había llamado al azabache quedando como un idiota que no sabía ni encontrar su propio cuarto y encima resulta que lo tenía en frente de sus narices?, para colmo el humor de perros de Sai lo estaba asustando.

-S-Sai… ¿estás bien?-pregunta tímidamente al ver el manojo de nervios del moreno.

-cállate mocoso, no estoy de humor para tus gilipolleces y desde luego no me importa pagarlo con tigo-Sai estaba seriamente encabronado (xP)

-L-lo siento, es que no…-Sai lo azotó contra la pared pasando fieramente sus manos a ambos extremos de la cabeza del menor, Naruto tembló asustado encogiéndose ante la agresividad de su compañero.

-¿sabes? Estoy muy caliente y mi amigo no está de juerga, así que será mejor que dejes de poner esos ojitos de niña inocente por que te aseguro que voy a quitarte la virginidad de un pollazo, ¿lo has entendido, Naruto-kun?

-…Si-el pequeño estaba intimidado, conocía de sobra al moreno y sabía que no se andaba con chiquitas.

-bien…-musitó roncamente dejando una distancia mas o menos prudente entre ambos cuerpos, Naruto suspiró, su corazón latía fuertemente mientras se agarraba el pecho con ambas manos, estaba sudando de nerviosismo, definitivamente no le iría muy bien con su nuevo compañero.

-…-total silencio por parte de ambos.

Mientras Sasuke corría como loco buscando a alguien que le ayudase con el kitsune, pero solo hacía que cruzarse con extranjeros.

-joder, que estamos en Japón coño, si no saben el idioma que se queden en su tierra y no vengan aquí a liar-pensaba ofuscadamente, estaba completamente fatigado.

-¿hum? Sasuke, ¿qué pasa que corres así? ¿se te muere el canario?

-…- ¬¬U goterón como una catedral.

Iruka le mira atentamente.

-¿sabe en donde queda la habitación 208?-pregunta finalmente tratando de normalizar la agitada respiración.

-hum…si, ven con migo-ambos caminan hacia el sitio pautado por el azabache, quien comienza a cagarse en su vida al ver tanto loco corriendo por los pasillos, sin agregar que dos chicas le babearon encima, un chico te tocó el culo, otro se le tiró literalmente a los brazos y dos señoras de la limpieza querían "limpiarlo a fondo"-ya estamos, ¿es tu recámara?

-no, es la de un amigo, dijo que se había perdido y pidiese ayuda…

-ah, entra creo que está abierta, mira, ¿es ese de ahí?-señala a Naruto, quien se halla entre las sábanas de su cama asustado por las patadas de Sai a los muebles, al parecer ejerciendo una "terapia de depuración"-si, de la mala ostia…

-¡¡usurantonkachi!!-bramó cabreado.

-ah…Sasuke…jeje resulta que estaba justo delante de mi recámara y no me di cuenta jeje-risita nerviosa.

-la madre que lo parió-¬¬

-¿hay algún problema, Sai?-pregunta el delfín seriamente.

-no-responde secamente.

-bien, yo me piro, la próxima vez date más cuenta de las cosas, dobe-se despide el azabache haciendo un gesto con la mano derecha, el rubio suspira pesadamente, Iruka sale de la recámara despreocupadamente.

-bien, Naru, así me gusta calladito y tranquilito-la voz amenazadora de Sai asustaba al menor más de lo que de por sí estaba-estás más mono así ¿no crees?-Saki:¡Pervertido! Naru: ¡Asaltacunas! Sasu:…puto Sai (xD) el pelicorto acechaba al rubio con la mirada, Naruto temblaba como un flan, sin atreverse a mencionar una sola palabra-juguemos un ratito…

En la recámara de Gaara…

El pelirrojo se hallaba escondido entre sus piernas, Sasuke no podía evitar observarlo de vez en cuando, según él el Sabaku era demasiado inocente para alguien como el pelicorto, acostumbrado a lanzarse a la yugular de cualquiera que se pusiera delante suya, los sollozos a penas audibles del ojicielo le desconcentraban de sobremanera.

-oe, deja de llorar ¿quieres?-acabó saltando, Gaara se dignó por fin a mirarlo, sus orbes yacían irritadas a causa del llanto silencioso al que era sometido.

-lo siento…no quería molestar-Gaara secó disimuladamente las cristalinas lágrimas que bañaban sus ojos zafiro, Sasuke suspiró cortándole la retirada.

-espera, nadie te ha dicho que te vayas ¿estamos?

-es igual, de veras prefiero estar solo…-el pelirrojo trató de abrir la puerta, pero resbaló precipitándose hacia el santo suelo, Sasuke como de costumbre fue más rápido cogiéndolo en el aire, pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio mucho tiempo, así que ambos cayeron de culo, con el azabache debajo del pelirrojo.

-perdona…-Gaara trató de alzarse, dejando ambos rostros a escasos centímetros, casi podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar cálidamente.

-es igual…-se incorpora ayudando al otro a hacer lo mismo-no deberías mortificarte por ese imbécil, no vale la pena

-ya lo sé...soy un estúpido...me lo merezco por iluso…-por más que trataba no podía reprimir las lágrimas que escapaban sin permiso alguno de sus enrojecidos ojos, trató de alzarse pero estaba mareado, lo cual le hizo desvanecerse.

-¡cuidado!-el azabache lo ayudó a sostenerse en pie, Gaara lo miró fijamente de un modo muy extraño al menos para Sasuke-¿estás bien?-pregunta observándolo insistentemente.

-si…-contestó el pelirrojo apoyándose en su fuerte pecho-gracias…-no puede evitar rozar sus labios con los del ojinegro, en una caricia dulce y suave, Sasuke se queda pasmado dejándose hacer.

-¿qué le pasa…acaso me confunde con Sai…?


	4. entrega y arrepentimiento

Holas!! Perdonen que este capi sea corto, son las 5:15 de la madrugada y no puedo mas, si me creerán que me llevó desde las once pensar esto T.T espero les guste y no me peguen onegai

-¿qué le pasa…acaso me confunde con Sai?

El pelirrojo movía con suavidad los labios rosados sobre los níveos del azabache, acariciando el blanquecino cuello delicadamente mientras ambos de forma casi inconsciente ambos cuerpos comenzaban a apegarse peligrosamente, Gaara estaba desesperado, podía notarlo a través de sus furiosos besos, necesitaba desfogarse y eso estaba más que claro para sasuke, solo que este no iba a seguirle el juego, al menos eso creía.

-oye…me parece que sería mejor que descansaras un poco-trató de calmarlo sin rechazar los besos del menor aunque presionara levemente los hombros de este.

-déjame…por favor-el ojicielo recorría el cuello del moreno más irritado incluso que al principio, alterando más al ojinegro.

-Gaara…estás muy nervioso, será mejor que te sientes y te calmes-el moreno le ayudó a acomodarse sobre la cama con suavidad, el pelirrojo parecía fuera de sí-estás temblando…-el uchiha menor lo tapó amablemente con una sábana ya que Gaara estaba prácticamente desnudo, la impaciencia y el estado de confusión mental le habían llevado a arrancarse literalmente la camisa al igual que los pantalones, estaba fuera de sí, como un gatito asustado se arrinconó en un lateral de la estrecha cama temblando como una hojita, sintiendo las cristalinas lágrimas bañar sus pálidas mejillas, sasuke estaba incluso más angustiado que él, reconocía que le afligía ver así al pelirrojo a pesar de no haber tenido a penas trato con él aun conociéndose de infancia.

-deja de llorar ¿vale? Ese mierda no se merece que estés así por él

-ya lo sé…pero no puedo…tu no lo entiendes pero…le quiero desde que éramos unos críos…aunque sé que me ve solo como un juguete al que busca cuando se acuerda de que existo o cuando me necesita…

-no te cabrees si te lo digo pero… ¿no crees que eres un poco…?

-¿imbécil?-cortó Gaara mirando al mayor de reojo, quien rió nerviosamente dando a entender que era lo que estaba pensando-lo sé…

-oye, si solo te busca para follar y pasa de ti totalmente durante el resto del día… ¿por qué no le mandas a tomar por culo y te olvidas de que existe por una vez?

-que más quisiera…ya sé que se ha acostado con medio instituto incluyéndome a mi-sasuke alucina-ya lo sabía y acepté cuando me pidió que saliera con él…me advirtió que no sería el único, que no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida y que nada de celos y reclamos si le veía con otro que no fuera yo…

-… ¿eso quiere decir que piensas quedarte quieto y dejar que te use y deseche como si fueses una basura?

-en el fondo soy una basura…soy incluso peor que él, nunca creí caer tan bajo aun sabiendo a lo que me exponía…

-no digas eso, la única basura que hay aquí es él, es normal que te sientas utilizado

-no es así como me siento ahora precisamente…

-…-por primera vez en su vida sasuke estaba cortado, no sabía el por qué pero siempre se quedaba sin palabras al lado del pelirrojo, le infundía respeto y timidez eso era cierto, pero no la suficiente confianza.

-perdona…me estoy descargando con tigo pero…no puedo hablar con él de esto así que a lo mejor con tigo…

-¿por qué crees que yo te puedo escuchar mejor que sai?

-por que…hasta ahora has hecho algo que el nunca haría

-¿hn?-el ojicielo se acerca lentamente a los labios del azabache, poniéndole nervioso.

-darte cuenta de que existo-ambas bocas volvieron a unirse pausadamente, los labios del moreno solo acariciaban los carnosos del pelirrojo, este le estaba besando sin reservas, desabrochándole lentamente la camisa para dejarlo en igualdad de condiciones, sasuke estaba paralizado sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo, no se negaba, no correspondía…se le hacía hasta gracioso, él siempre chuleando a todo el que se le ponía por delante y en esos momentos estaba más callado que un muerto, sus hormonas comenzaban a despertar rápidamente, bullendo a demasiada presión, se estaba excitando y en esos momentos por muy irónico que le pareciese era lo que menos quería.

Gaara sintió su vientre oprimido por la imponente empalmada de sasuke, la cual se alzaba con rapidez mostrando la excitación del moreno, el menor acariciaba delicadamente el níveo pecho tanteando alrededor de los pezones, los cuales rozaba de vez en cuando a propósito para incitar al mayor, lo cual estaba consiguiendo ya que el punto clave en el cuerpo del moreno se estaban endureciendo peligrosamente, el pelirrojo estaba escondido en la curva del cuello del moreno, repartiendo leves mordisquitos marcando la blanquecina piel, eso parecía excitar a sasuke de sobremanera, provocando que este lo atrajera a su cuerpo con deseo, el pelirrojo se dejó hacer sumisamente sin dejar de acariciar al pelinegro con los labios y rodear su cuello con ambos brazos, no podría parar, ahora lo sabía, Gaara lo había calentado demasiado y aunque quisiera rechazarlo no podía, no por pena, simplemente era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Ambos quedaron recostados, el uchiha encima del Sabaku, quien jugueteaba con unos cuantos mechones azabache que cubrían el rostro de Sasuke, este torcía una media sonrisa por más seductora a las que el menor estaba acostumbrado, si de por si el moreno tendía a despertar pasiones con solo una mirada profunda de las suyas que no haría con sus sonrisas arrogantes y sensuales que le caracterizaban, le gustaba, ¿para qué negarlo? Siempre quiso que el mayor le dedicase alguna aunque sin saber la razón solamente recibía sonrisas amigables de su parte y no le molestaba, pero sentía como si fuese la única persona que no llamase su atención, ¿acaso estaba celoso?

Puede que algo si, a pesar de ser buenos amigos siempre habían estado claramente distanciados, no sabía la razón pero el azabache siempre lo trataba como a su hermano menor, lo protegía, lo ayudaba siempre que tenía algún problema, le brindaba su apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba…incluso lo regañaba cuando hacía algo mal, siempre sabía como hacerlo sonreír fuese como fuese, a veces de la manera más tonta posible conseguía sacarle una carcajada, por eso se sentía tan bien a su lado, como en ese momento, le transmitía calor, protección, seguridad…cosas que jamás pensó experimentar más allá de la pasión desenfrenada junto al pelicorto.

Los pensamientos de Gaara quedaron en blanco concentrándose exclusivamente en lo que estaba haciendo, deslizó delicadamente las yemas de los dedos por la fina espalda del mayor, sintiendo el bello erizarse al tacto cálido de estas, sintió el cabello de Sasuke algo más rígido de lo que normalmente era, sonrió graciosamente, todo en el moreno se estaba poniendo de punta (que mal sonó XD) inclusive esa zona, ambos cuerpos hacían fricción entre ellos impulsados por el desenfreno de sus dueños, el pelirrojo disfrutaba del tacto suave y tierno de Sasuke, esa piel nívea era increíblemente suave al tacto, más de lo que se imaginaba, le encantaba palparla, sus manos expertas recorrían cada rincón del cuerpo contrario sin dejar lugar por explorar, memorizando cada roce, cada beso, cada caricia sin dejar sus bocas solas ni por un instante, la sutileza con la que comenzaron al principio había ido desapareciendo poco a poco, ahora solo les quedaba el deseo, la lujuria, aunque quisieran no podían evitar ser feroces en algunas caricias, sobre todo arañazos.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Si el pelicorto se enterase de lo que estaba a punto de hacer con su novio seguramente tendría más problemas con él de los que de por sí tenía, no es que le tuviese miedo, pero en cierto modo se sentía culpable, después de todo había provocado al moreno sabiendo su locura sexual y lo salido que estaba, por su culpa el pelirrojo estaba como estaba, entregándosele por despecho, decepción, rabia, frustración…El mayor se alzó repentinamente del tembloroso cuerpo de Gaara, quien le miró confuso al igual que el moreno.

-¿Sasuke…?

-será mejor que bajemos al comedor o nos llamarán la atención-el azabache se incorporó mientras se arreglaba las ropas, Gaara se sintió mal, avergonzado, se había dejado llevar por el resentimiento con demasiada facilidad, suspiró pesadamente antes de alzarse también y comenzar a vestirse con desgana, mirando tristemente al mayor, como si con eso quisiese disculparse, este captó la indirecta sonriendo cariñosamente, cosa que relajó al menor, este le devolvió la sonrisa dulcemente, había conseguido desahogarse a fin de cuentas…


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!! uf por fin vengo por aqui XD aqui les traigo el siguiente cap, espero no me maten y lo disfruten, inicio de lemons en este cap XD aunque solo pondré uno, a ver si adivinan cual...

* * *

-por qué demonios se tardarán tanto...-un ofuscado Kakashi esperaba con nerviosismo a la entrada que daba al comedor con una mueca de fastidio, hasta que todos los alumnos bajasen a la sala no pensaba probar bocado, veía a Jiraiya arrasar con todo lo que se le ponía por delante lanzando chispas por la mirada, no podía creer esa pose despreocupada del peliblanco-demonios... aun faltan cuatro...-vio al Uchiha menor y al Sabaku entrar con desgana y coger asiento rápidamente, no pudo contener un profundo y pesado suspiro-¿y los otros dos?...

-¿estresado?-la voz extrañamente ronca y seductora de Itachi le sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos, ¿desde cuando le había enronquecido tanto?-¿demasiado trabajo en un solo día, Kakashi?

-déjame en paz, no tengo ni el humor ni el animo para tonterías, así que si solo has venido a picarme vuelve por donde has venido Uchiha-el tono irritante del mayor sorprendió al azabache, hacía bastante tiempo que no lo veía tan nervioso, en cierto modo estaba en su misma situación aunque, como de costumbre, no lo dejase ver.

-hum que carácter, no me extraña que estés aun soltero...

-que gracioso...-al escuchar el tono cargante del peliblanco no pudo evitar reir graciosamente, cosa que molestó en demasía al mayor, no podía evitarlo, a pesar de la tensión del ambiente le resultaba divertido ver en ese estado a su amigo, siempre con ese semblante de serenidad-¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?

-no... solo preguntaba, ultimamente te ves muy nervioso, deberías descansar un poco-el pelinegro tomó un sorbo de agua imitando la postura del mayor, recargado completamente en su asiento mirando al techo sin esperar ver nada realmente, había sido una semana muy dura y entendía que estuviese agotado, la mayoría estarían en las mismas condiciones...

-pues no preguntes lo que es evidente Itachi-el peliblanco adoptó un tono de reclamo que no pasó desapercibido para el menor, lo sabía, se estaba pasando-es igual, voy a ver que pasa con los dos que faltan...

-déjalo, ya iré yo...-El menor se alzó hechándole una última mirada preocupada al peliblanco, aunque le costase admitirlo se preocupaba por él, ultimamente más que cualquier otra vez.

maldita sea, no seas mal pensado Deidara, solamente quiero echar un vistazo, mi hermano corre peligro roeado de esa panda de lobos las 24 horas del día...-dos chicos entre 22 y 23 años esperaban pacientemente a la entrada del ultiamente famoso instituto privado, el menor rodaba sus profundas orbes cielo resignado ante la actitud de su pareja, tenía muy claro que no le haría cambiar de opinión al menos por el momento, así que optó por darle la razón.

-como quieras, pero en cuenato sepamos algo te exijo que nos vayamos de aqui antes de que me de algo...-ambos jóvenes paseaban a lo largo del comedor bajo las miradas atónitas del personal, lo sabía, llamaría demasiado la atención, pero antes que nada estaba su ototo-quien me mandará meterme en estos lios...

-espera...Itachi...-el moreno paró en seco, se le ahcía muy extraño ver a su amigo en esa pose por más abatida, en verdad comenzaba a preocuparlo-quiero hablar con tigo... si no te imp...

-oye, ¿tienes algo importante que decirme o me equivoco, hum?-interrumpió el moreno acercando su rostro al del peliblanco con demasiado interés, por un momento Kakashi pareció ponerse nervioso, incluso avergonzado, conocía de sobra a su ex y sabía de sus extraños arranques acosadores, la sonrisa pervertida de Itachi no ayudaba mucho a relajar tensiones-te ves muy tenso, Kaka-chan

-odio que me llames así, ¿por qué tienes que provocarme? ¬¬

-oh ¿prefieres que te diga...?

-cuidado con el chistecito Itachi-el moreno lo sostuvo fuertemente de la muñeca obligándolo a seguirlo, bajo la mirada fulminante del peliblanco, definitivamente todos estaban muy extraños esa semana, quizás demasiado.

-no te enfades... era broma-el tono burlesco del Uchiha menor se volvió a uno demasiado incitante, claro que, como de costumbre, el mayor no lo notó-tenemos que hablar Kakashi, como antes, concedeme un momento ¿si? solo eso...

-¿qué quieres?-intentaba por todos los medios de sonar frío, distante, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía evitar sentirse débil, lo reconocía, Itachi Uchiha era su mayor debilidad-espero que sea importante, habrás notado que no estoy de buen humor y lo único que me apetece es irme a dormir...

-no... dormir no es precisamente lo que haremos... estate seguro...

-¿a donde quieres llegar con esto?-sin darse cuenta ambos estaban caminando derechos a los vestuarios, en poco tiempo el peliblanco se veía completamente aprisionado entre el cuerpo de Itachi y la pared, podía verse el signo de interrogación en su mirada, el menor sonrió interiormente, pocas veces tenía la suerte de intimidar al mayor, hacía bastante tiempo que el peliblanco no mostraba su lado sensible y bulnerable-Itachi... sueltame...

-creo que eso es lo último que quieres ahora, ¿no, Kakashi?-de nuevo esa sonrisa que era capaz de derretir el mismo infierno, lo reconocía, le encendía de sobremanera con una simple pero profunda mirada, había olvidado como se sentía estando tan cerca de él, desde que se vieron obligados a separarse hacía poco más de un año por el empeño del mayor en ingresar en el cuerpo de policía no habían vuelto a tener un contacto semejante, a penas cruzaban un par de palabras a cada encuentro, no podía negar que lo extrañase, claro que nunca se lo confesó, pero suponía que dadas las circunstancias, había llegado el momento-dime que me largue y me iré...

-eso es un golpe bajo... sabes que no voy a hacerlo...aunque seas tu quien me lo pida...

-bueno... no digas que no te lo advertí...-los níveos labios del moreno atacaron el cuello del mayor sin a penas darle tiempo a reaccionar, aun sin salir de su asombro Kakashi no se opuso en ningún momento, solo permanecía lo más quieto posible, dejándose hacer, Itachi volvió a sonreir para sí, ya habría tiempo para ser correspondido, a fin de cuentas no tenía ninguna prisa, nadie los iba a interrumpir allí...

* * *

-¿estás mejor?-el azabache miraba con un deje de preocupación al ojiazúl, no había provado bocado a diferencia de él, no se podía imaginar cuanto se podría depender de una persona hasta el punto de ignorar tu propio mundo por ella, había aprendido a sentir dolor al ver así a las personas que realmente le importaban y se sentía incluso peor que el mismo al verlo ene se estado, era la primera vez que veía a un Gaara tan frágil, tan abatido, apagado... realmente parecía otra persona...

-si... ya se me pasará... no tengo mucha hambre...

-llevas demasiadas horas sin comer...-sabía que era muy cabezota y en eso se parecían demasiado, así que igualmente sabía que si les daba por discutir no terminarían nunca-al menos bebe algo, si sigues así vas a acabar desidratándote...

-¿desde cuando te preocupa si como o no?-había sonado demasiado seco, lo sabía pero no podía evitar ser brusco, solo él sabía lo mal que se sentía en esos momentos, solo deseaba desaparecer, olvidarse de todo al menos durante unos minutos, las orbes cielo miraban al vacío, como un muñeco sin vida, eso preocupaba en demasía al azabache, si seguía así le obligaría a ponerse serio de verdad.

-muy bien, voy a buscar a Naruto, si cuando vuelvo no has comido algo te vas a enterar-dicho esto con un deje entre molestia y advertencia se alzó dejando al pelirrojo un tanto pensativo, en el fondo se sentía bien al saber que aun habían personas que se preocupaban por él, incluso en ocasiones las que no creyó tener de su lado, no sabía la razón, pero siempre confiaba en quien menos debía.

-gracias... Sasuke-vio como el moreno desaparecia entre la gente dirigiéndole una última mirada entre cariño y aviso, el ojiazúl sonrió levemente, no había sido capaz de ver cuanto le importaba su compañía hasta ese momento...

* * *

-¿qué haces?-el ojicielo se encontraba aprisionado contra el cuerpo de Sai, la lujuria y el deseo in contenibles se reflejaba en ese par de orbes noche, estaba desesperado, podía verlo en su mirada, solo que no entendía el por qué lo pagaba con él-de...dejame...por favor...

-si yo estuviera en tu lugar estaría agradecido, preciosidad... mira el lado positivo, ya no serás el único virgen de todo el instituto-el mayor yacía escondido el el cuello del más pequeño, moriendo lascivamente el lóbulo de una oreja canela, los débiles sollozos del ojicielo pareciesen excitarlo en vez de ablandarlo, ¿pero qué podía hacer? ¿dejarse hacer sin si quiera intentar defenderse? ¿permitir qu elo tratase como un trapo sucio y lo manejase a su antojo?

El pánico inundaba cada rincón de su ser, estaba asustado y no trataba de ocultarlo aunque supiese que eso empeoraba las cosas, la sonrisa acosadora de Sai no ayudaba a calmar la situación, su cuerpo tembló violentamente al sentir las manos curiosas del pelicorto intentar de palpar su estrecha cintura por debajo de la camisa del uniforme, sentía los desesperados mordiscos del mayor en su mandívula hasta el punto de hacerla sangrar, rápidamente se vio arrinconado y completamente indefenso con el moreno encima suyo, destrozándolo con la mirada, de nuevo ese fuerte espasmo sacudiendo su espina dorsal, por más que lo intentaba no podía apartar las perversas caricias de su piel, no quería gritar, aunque la situación se le salía de control, no le importaba que los viesen, en el fondo eso era lo que quería, que alguien, fuese quien fuese le ayudase a quitársele de encima.

-¡¡suéltame!!-el estruendoso ruido de la puerta dejó paso a un alarmado Sasuke, quien le estrechó peligrosamente la mirada al pelicorto, si hubiese tardado un poco más...-Sa...Sasu...ke...-el rubio empujó con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo que lo aprisionaba buscando la protección del Uchiha menor, ambos morenos lanzaban chispas por la mirada...

* * *

hasta aqui llegamos, a partir de ahora los reviews se responden aqui, así no me olvido de ninguno u.u kissus!!


End file.
